My One Winged Angel
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: A battle. Two men, a former general and an exTurk. A new power. Shounenai. A death. SxV DEATH FIC and small hints of Shounenai. M for goreviolence. ONESHOT


**My One Winged Angel**  
By StickmanRVR

* * *

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, gore and violence. DEATH FIC  
**Pairing:** VincentxSephiroth or SephirothxVincent

* * *

There was something coming, a dark shadow within the cave they had passed. Hearing a low but menacing growl, Vincent braced himself and Sephiroth soon followed. He pulled out Masamune from its case, the polished steel reflecting the quickly disappearing sunlight. 

It was huge, both the warriors gasped as the creature moved from the confinements of its dark and damp lair. Deep sharpened amethyst scales covered every inch of the creature, making it seem dragon like, but the shaggy mane and fur drowning its back made it otherwise. Two long pointed horns curved around each other from the thin muzzle and forehead, the velvet of the skin, like a deer's, peeling off, tattered and bloody; with dried human and animal blood among its own fresh.  
Its eyes turned to look at the intruders, registering them in its mind. Golden orbs seemed to absorb the light other than reflect it, making them dark and black around the slit pupils. It opened its mouth to roar a horrific battle cry, revealing not only the stench of rotten flesh, but rows of sharp bloodstained teeth.

"VINCENT!" A sudden movement, sharp claws slashed at the gunner, who happened to be closest. Realising the danger just in time, Vincent jumped backwards just in time to evade the close range attacks. He jumped, the red cloak stalking his movements behind, landing on the scaled claw. As a reflex, Vincent drew one of his three guns, this one happening to be Peacemaker, and shot at creature before jumping out the way of the new approaching claw.  
When Sephiroth realised Vincent was out of harms way, he followed Vincent towards the battle, raising Masamune and striking at various points of its body looking for a weakness. After finding a small loose scale, Sephiroth continued slashing at the same point, the monster grunted in a small hint of pain; turning the ugly head to spot the flashes of silver and black.

It started to turn around, its heavy feet making huge demonic prints in the soft earth, it started off slowly, but after a minute and realising that the general was one of the ones who disturbed it, sped up it's pace. The thick pointed tail flying around behind it in random directions, hitting rocks, trees and a certain cloaked gunner… Vincent wasn't so lucky to evade the thick flesh as the scales smashed into his figure and would have pushed him a few hundred metres unless he hadn't managed to control his legs again and dug his heels into the ground.

Seeing the ex-Turk clutch at his leg, where the ripped cloth showed a promising scar, the general looked up towards the monster coming towards him. Sephiroth jumped into the air, getting a better view of the victim and the creature they were fighting. Raising the sword in anger, Sephiroth struck at its head. Angry at the fact it had ruined the peace they were in, angry that it had wasted so much of his time and health. Angry, that it had harmed Vincent. His Vincent.

For over the weeks, months or maybe years, Sephiroth had slowly tried to compress the feelings deep inside. But he couldn't hide them, he hadn't wanted to like anyone, but the fact Vincent was the only one who had ever trusted him made a huge impression to Sephiroth. Anyone who trusted him after all he had done to Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and all the others… Vincent had taken him in, after finding him lying in the crater, near death and defeated. It was the same ex-Turk that had healed him with the limited Materia, and who had fed him and cared the whole time.

And now that his saviour was injured because of him; his carelessness and his mistakes. "_I should have been left to die… But he never gave up on me. And so I'll save him._" The power from believing in the gunner who had saved him was immense. The sudden burst of energy, Mako green eyes closed to focus on the wielding power. But it was several more seconds before he realised his mistake.

The monster grabbed at the general, tearing through all the concentrated thoughts and emotions. Causing a sudden battlefield within the silver haired man's mind; all the power bursting for a way out and finding no place to escape… Masamune dropped from the generals slackened grip, falling to the ground and immediately trampled into the mud by a single clawed hind leg. A pair of gloved hands grabbed at silver hair, the stress still building to find a way to release.

Yelling a high pitched scream, Sephiroth's back exploded as a single ebony black feathered wing burst from the muscles and bone, tearing a gaping hole in the black overcoat. The feathers coated in fresh, hot blood and pouring from the open wound, the wing was on his right side, producing from Sephiroth's right shoulder blade. The wing beat against the wind, trying to stay upright in the heavy air but flailed almost uselessly, weakened from the recent attacks, feathers scattered and fell towards Vincent who was watching the battle feeling helpless. Watching the unknown monster swing another daggered claw at the tattered form in the sky, the ex-Turk couldn't help but draw his gun and aim at the weakened spot above the duo horns producing from its long forehead.

It gave a small cry of pain and golden eyes turned to look at the gunner, before sending a ball of purple energy from the twisted horn Vincent had missed. But before he could press the trigger to fire a second round of bullets, the monster turned to look at his previous prey, trying to escape the battlefield in vain. Another energy ball from the monster sent the general crashing to the ground in a flurry of torn feathers and blood.

Something snapped within Vincent, he stood up from where the blast had blown him to, a fire red glow around his full body. Voices inside his head, yelling things he couldn't hear, pictures of the time he had spent with the general all merging together in one huge mess. But one voice and picture stood out from all the rest, it was all in black and red, blood covering its claws, demon wings sticking up from odd angles on its back, and deep eyes burning into his own. _I'll take over now, Vincent Valentine…_

The ex-Turk couldn't remember what had happened by the time he woke up, but he guessed by the time he found the demonic blood coating his arms and his deep red cloak. He sat up, wincing from the pain and exhaustion. But quickly tried to stand and back away from the monster he, or rather Chaos, had defeated… The monster was almost unrecognizable, the limbs scatted throughout the battlefield, it reeked of blood and the same black liquid was everywhere. Vincent doubted that the field would ever bear life again.

Suddenly he remembered, the Gunner stood up weakly, and narrowed his eyes and scanned the field from a sign on the swordsman. After spotting a small figure, laying down in the far left, near a large area of red human blood; Vincent tried running, but ended up tripping a few times in an effort to reach Sephiroth. But when he arrived, the general was in worse condition than he had hoped for. Vincent tried to remember what had happened, but Chaos was restricting the memories he could receive. _Want to know what happened then Vincent Valentine…? I'll show you then…_

Vincent cried out in pain and grabbed at his head as Chaos' memories flooded into his, merging with what he remembered. He saw the death of the demon that had been fighting before, a claw dripping with blood as the head was torn from its body. He saw the same claw slashing at the black wing he was already so familiar with, the silver hair showing the direction he fell, the pain shown through the mako green eyes like a window into his soul.

Shaking, suddenly full of regret for what Chaos had done, he gathered what was left of his strength and pulled Sephiroth's body towards him, hearing the harsh breathing increase in fear and panic. He couldn't gather any energy to speak to the general, but let him know he was there by running a cold metal claw down the side of Sephiroth's bloodstained face, wiping away the worst of the wet blood while making a bigger mess by mistake.

Without hesitating, Vincent pressed his lips to the ripped flesh on Sephiroth's back, licking the deep ebony feathers that had caused the wound as his own black hair merged with the black in the little light. He went back to cleaning up the thick blood, still dripping freely from the newly opened wound; his tongue tracing unknown patterns revealing pale skin from the deep crimson. Ignoring the coppery taste still staining his mouth and the winces of pain made from the general, Vincent spat out the last mouthful of the liquid to quickly return to his task, his human hand rubbing the base of Sephiroth's spine as the former-general retched before finally spilling his last meal all over the mix of rubble and wood scraps from the battle.

The blood from the wound soon slowed down, leaving the single wing's feathers glued together with the quickly drying fluid. The ex-Turk tried to move Sephiroth onto his back as much as the wing would allow and swore as the movement opened a few of the smaller cuts from before, but he continued with the job at hand, pulling off the small remains of Sephiroth's SOLDIER uniform, revealing knotted silver hair, bloodstained and filthy with the flying dust and rock that had been caught in the fight he had been in.

The gun-man pressed a single hand against the pale forehead, getting no reaction from the dilated mako eyes, still visible through half closed heavy eyelids. He gasped, feeling the icy cold skin beneath his sweaty hand. Vincent blinked away a few tears forming at the corners of his bloody red eyes as he rapidly searched Sephiroth's neck, looking for a pulse. And after several attempts, with each one having Vincent wishing, hoping, and praying; he realised the lack of the harsh steady breathing…

It hit the ex-Turk like a ton of bricks. Pulling at his heart. Pulling at his very soul. His own crimson eyes, almost the colour of the blood staining his face, filled with tears, but he failed to stop them running down the side of his face, multiplying as the seconds ticked on, while making inhuman cries of sorrow, pain and… even love…

Pulling the taller man into a desperate hug, to try and feel the presence of the former general, to see if there was even _one_ way to try and bring him back. The empty shell made no reaction as Vincent lay it down, moving the wing gently; pitch black feathers fell from the blood covered skin and muscle barely covering the broken bones underneath. A twig snapped and reminded Vincent that they were not alone; the wolves would be there soon enough after the scent of blood was picked up. But they wouldn't find a lone corpse.

Vincent lay down next to the general, pulling a limp arm over his red cloaked shoulder. Looking into the calm, pale face of his recent object of desire, the gunner leaned into a small delicate kiss, as if not to hurt him, the taste of blood and salty tears not ruining the unique taste of the general. Pulling away almost unwillingly, he pulled out Death Penalty; Vincent pushed it against his own chest, thinking about all the people he had done this to in only the last year and a half. A voice inside warned him, the voice inside told him not to do it, Chaos yelled throughout Vincent's head to save himself. The tears still poured as the gunshot rang out across the burned woods. As a pair of pained crimson eyes slid shut, a pair of emerald ones joined his as small smiles formed on both pairs of lips and two pairs of arms held on tighter to one another.

"My angel" Vincent whispered his very last words, "My One Winged Angel…"

* * *

I feel... so MEAN! D:  
I was in a gore mood (odd for me, I KNOW) and so I wrote about a third of this in the car on the way to my grans.. And now i've been waiting for 3 weeks for the rest of it to come together (Inspiration bursts. Hate the way they are completely random) 

And I've never killed a character before. Recently its more lemon based with my drafts.. But letsnotgetintothat...And i'm so SORRY about my oneshots! I should stop but NO! I can't write anything else right now...

If I get enough reviews, i'll upload a lemon...? ne? Sound good? ;3 (nudgenudge)


End file.
